


Feel Again

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d had nightmares, so many nightmares, of all the different ways he could have lost Sorey: to another human, to malevolence, to his duties as a Shepard, or even death… But the idea of Sorey not being able to see him anymore, to suddenly be unable to hear, feel, or sense him is shattering. [Set after the big scene in Glaivend Basin before going to Tintagel Ruins.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Again

When the party splits up in Tintagel to look for a mechanism that might not exist, Mikleo is relieved. He takes the moment of solitude to walk briskly away, feigning deep thought with a hand on his chin and a tight expression on his face. It’s all he can do to try and appear normal, and the moment he finds an empty room, he slips inside and makes his way toward the furthest corner. This way, he thinks, he’ll be prepared if someone comes looking for him.

His solitude, however, is short-lived, and it’s only a few minutes later that he hears the sounds of footsteps approaching him. His shoulders tense almost immediately, but the feeling slips away almost as quickly as it had come. He _knows_ those footsteps; he’s heard them all his life. Even if they belong to the one person he _doesn’t_ want to see him weak, his natural reaction to find comfort in their presence is too strong.

“…Sorey.”

The hand that grabs his shoulder is warm and gentle as ever, and he doesn’t fight it as he’s turned around. The fact that Sorey can _touch_ him again is something he doesn’t want to shake off. Not after what happened on the battlefield. He’d had nightmares, so many nightmares, of all the different ways he could have lost Sorey: to another human, to malevolence, to his duties as a Shepard, or even death… But the idea of Sorey not being able to see him anymore, to suddenly be unable to hear, feel, or sense him is  _shattering_. To be so close and unable to do anything but watch as Sorey moved through life, even the mere thought is enough to make Mikleo’s chest feel heavy.

Enough to – much to his chagrin at Edna for giving it away – make him cry.

He’d lost count of the times he’d _desperately_ called out Sorey’s name only to receive nothing in return. To watch as his touch and presence went unnoticed as his name was continuously called out with the same plea, the same fear of loss dancing in emerald eyes. He’d been _powerless_ to help, and if it hadn’t been for the girl, Rose…

Shutting his eyes, he can hear his own scream roaring in his ears. He hears Lailah’s shriek of terror, Edna’s hissing, and angry cursing from a voice he vaguely remembered carried on the wind. He hears the sound of rushing water and a heavy splash cutting it all off, and his own voice pouring out words he didn’t remember learning to calm the waters and guide both humans gently to the bank. Ghost or not, he just remembers wanting, praying, _needing_ to save Sorey with every fibre of his being. If nothing else, at least Sorey would be _alive_ , and at the time, it had been enough to dull his fear and pain. If only for a moment.

“Mikleo.” Sorey’s voice pulls Mikleo back to the present and grounds him as his head snaps up on reflex to meet Sorey’s gaze. The face is slightly blurred, and he knows from the sting that his eyes have begun to mist over again. His hands tremble as he clenches his fists, trying to distract himself with nails driven into pale palms, but the effort is lost.

Sorey already understood, just as he always did, and Mikleo is grateful he doesn’t have to explain. He doesn’t have the strength in him to revisit it all _again_. Not right now. It’s been too much already.

Wordlessly, Mikleo feels Sorey pull him out of the doorway’s line of sight and into his arms. Their bodies press together, as if Sorey is trying to push all the warmth and assurance he is capable of into that one gesture. Mikleo feels the tremble of his hands extend to the rest of his body, and his next breath shakes just as hard.

Lips press gently against the ridge of his right eye, and he raises his head to see Sorey’s face. As if in tandem, Sorey looks down at the same time.

No words are exchanged as they both lean in, and all that exists to them as they meet is each other. All else, assurances and promises, words of comfort and care, are left unspoken. As always, everything that needs to be said between them is offered in gestures, in touches and a silent understanding they only share with each other.

 _“This won’t happen again.”_ They part only long enough for Mikleo’s arms to wrap tightly around Sorey’s torso as Sorey’s arm falls to Mikleo’s waist and tanned fingers disappear into hair of freshly fallen snow. _“Because we won’t let it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, just, that entire scene. It hurt me so much. Sorey called for Mikleo so many times, and the moment he hears a sound he turns with such a hopeful smile thinking it's Mikleo and just. Then they fall into WATER of all things, and realistically, they wouldn't have made it to the bank that easily - but jesus the idea of Mikleo doing EVERYTHING he can to get Sorey to that bank is just. Kill me.
> 
> And then it's implied Mikleo cried and my heart. My heart could not. Just let them hug, NamDai, please. They needed so many hugs and just desperate clinging to one another and.
> 
> Sob. I need more SorMik in my life. I have fallen, and I might as well go all the way.


End file.
